


Rumor has it

by Tommyboy



Series: 50 ficlets for 50 shows [1]
Category: Dukes of Hazzard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Rumor has it

“What are you looking at?” Luke asked as he came up on Bo who was looking out from his perch on the General’s welded door down the street towards the shops that faced the city square.

Moving, Bo swung his legs to stand by the car, and checked his clothes. They weren’t the messy considering the jean had been worn four times and his shirt was picked of the floor this morning, not knowing how dirty it was when Luke said he was heading to town.

“I’m going down to see if Mr. Haskell got Uncle Jessie’s order in yet.”

Luke was going to call him on the fact Uncle Jessie picked up his order yesterday, as Bo walked away to go down the street.

He had heard there was a new girl in town, rumor had it that her name was Kelly Phillips and she was going to start teaching at the elementary school when school started up in a few weeks. Putting his purchases into the backseat of the car, his attention was split between seeing Cooter to see what he had new or going behind his cousin to see for himself if Ms. Phillips was as ‘hot’ as the talk was saying about her.

Deciding he needed to keep his cousin out of trouble, Luke followed the path Bo had taken to see what the boy was getting himself into.


End file.
